Saved
by wolfcub014
Summary: This is a side story from Life Goes On. This is the story of how Oliver saved George from himself after the war and the loss of Fred. Oliver and George start over. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oliver called out to his teammates, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later," his eyes were focused on a person sitting at the bar hunched over a shot of fire whiskey, "There is something that I have to do." All of Oliver's Puddlemere United teammates wished him a good night and filed out of the Leaky Cauldron. Oliver approached the familiar man with caution, he was unsure if he would be welcome to join the red haired man or if he would have been rejected. George Weasley had been through hell and anyone could see that by the way he was sitting at the bar tonight. It was where he spent most of his nights, trying to drown the sorrow. George's clothes looked tattered and wrinkled as if he had been wearing them for days, which he may have, and his hair was sticking up in the oddest of ways. If Oliver hadn't known what George had been through, he wouldn't have approached him. But Oliver knew that George needed someone to talk to, to be there for him, even if George didn't think so himself.

Oliver approached George and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "George, may I join you?" asked Oliver. George only nodded towards the empty stool beside him, giving no indication whether he minded or not. Oliver sat down next to his old friend and ordered a butter beer.

"Why are you here?" asked George so quietly Oliver was unsure if he heard anything at first.

"I was here with some of my mates from quiditch when I saw you sitting here. I thought that maybe I would stop and say hello. I thought maybe you would like some company or just to talk."

"I don't have anything to say and I don't make very good company. You can sit here as long as you like, but don't expect much from me," replied George with sadness and a slight sneer in his voice, unlike the George he had know in school. After the war and the death of his twin George recoiled inside himself, literally cutting himself off from the rest of his family. He went to great lengths to avoid his brothers, his mum and dad, and Harry; all of which tired and failed to comfort him. He missed Fred and there was no one who could have felt the same as George felt all the time. He didn't need someone to sympathize with him, or feel sorry for him. All he wanted was his twin, his best friend, his other half back and that was never going to happen. George spared a sideways glance at Oliver, only to find the man looking straight ahead. He didn't see the normal sad, sorry look that he found in most of companions. Oliver looked as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

"You know my season with the United is over for a few months, it's been a while since I've stayed any length of time here in England in a long time. It's been months since I've been to my flat. I'm not even sure what kind of state it will be in when I get there tonight," said Oliver trying to make conversation. George didn't make any re mark, but just continued to stare at Oliver. Oliver knew that George wouldn't open up to him right away. But he would continue to talk to him and hope that in time George would talk back.

"We were amazing this year, though we didn't make it the World Cup, we cam closer than we have before; maybe next year we'll have better luck. We've been training a new seeker; He's almost as good as Harry. Though I doubt, we'll ever have anyone as good as Harry. Too bad he decided to become an Auror. I miss him; we sometimes keep in touch, not as regularly as I would like but we're both busy." Oliver usually did not talk as much as this, but he had a captive audience with George and George appeared to still be listening to him. Oliver smiled at George, not really expecting one in return, and he wasn't disappointed.

Oliver kept talking for the next hour as he slowly finished his butter beer and George had several shots and just listened. Oliver wasn't sure if he was getting through to George or not but at least he knew where George was and what he was doing.

Finally George stood and said, "I'm leaving." But he didn't get very far before he stumbled to the ground landing face first. Oliver knelt down to help his friend up and saw blood pouring from his nose. George was out cold.

Oliver waved his wand and uttered a quick healing charm to stop the blood and then he gathered George into his arms, surprised at how light his friend had gotten. Oliver carried him out into the courtyard behind the bar and twisted on the spot, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

He appeared in front of a building in Hogsmead along the main street, his apartment was on the first floor. George moaned in his arms, but didn't open his eyes. Oliver carried him through to his apartment and into his own bedroom. He gently laid George down on the bed and removed he cloak and dragon hide boots, pulling the covers over his friend.

Oliver sat down in a chair across the room and was determined to stay there the rest of the night to make sure his friend was not alone and okay. Oliver didn't know if George would be grateful or hate him in the morning for taking care of him, but Oliver didn't want to leave George alone and in the state he was in. All he could do was sit and wait, and be there for him when he came to in the morning.

"Fred, no please don't go. Please don't leave me again. Please." George murmured over and over again as he tossed and turned in the bed, tangling himself in the sheets covering him.

Oliver got up into the bed with him and held him tight, "Shh, George, please baby calm down, I'm here. It's Oliver. I'm here to help you. Please wake up."

"Oliver," George said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. George held on tighter weeping into Oliver's chest.

"I'm here darling. Its okay let it out. I'll keep you safe."

"Please don't leave me Oliver. I don't' want to be alone. I don't want to be alone," George kept repeating over and over again.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll be with you until you wake up. Just rest now, George, just rest," Oliver said, slowly George's sobs slowed and his breathing became deeper and he was asleep once more. Oliver kept his promise and stayed with him for the rest of the night, holding and protecting him from his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat on the chair facing the bed in the early hours of  
the morning waiting for George to waken. Oliver had sat up  
all night with George to make sure that he didn't have any  
more nightmares and to make sure that he was alright  
throughout the night. Oliver was worried for his friend. He  
had never seen George so helpless and lost in his life. It  
seemed to Oliver that George had given up all hope on life.

A low moan escaped George's mouth as he turned to face Oliver.  
"It hurts so much." Oliver was unsure if he meant his head  
or his heart.

"There is a glass of water and a pain potion on the nightstand  
next to you," replied Oliver.

"Where am and what happened to me?" asked George. Trying to  
open his eyes but finding it too painful.

Oliver pressed the vile of potion to George's lips, coaxing  
him to swallow it. Then he pressed the glass of water to his  
lips and George took a sip. Oliver waited a few minutes for  
the potion to kick in and for George to open his eyes before  
he answered his question.

"You drank too much, and when you went to leave the bar last  
night, you stumbled, passed out and hit the floor. You were  
bleeding from the nose quiet a bit and I healed you. I  
couldn't leave you there and I didn't know where you were  
staying, so I brought you here to my flat."

"I really don't need your help, Oliver. I was doing fine on  
my own," sneered George.

"It was obvious you weren't doing fine on your own. They  
would have tossed your bleeding arse out the door and left ya  
there in the cold. You could have frozen to death. What  
about your family, George? How do you think they would cope  
losing another son or brother? Bloody hell, do they even know  
where you are?" demanded Oliver.

"No, and I don't really care. My life is over and has been  
over the day he died. There is nothing left for me to live  
for. Nothing." George said quietly.

"You have a lot to live for George. You have a family who  
loves you and friends who love and care for you. I care about  
you George and I don't want to lose you."

"I can't do this anymore, I'm leaving." George nearly bolted  
for the door, but Oliver grabbed his wrist before he got too  
far.

"George, please if you need someone for anything at all; if  
only to talk or to pick you up or give you some place to stay  
for the night. Please call me or send an owl. Or show up here  
at any time day or night. I will be here for you. Please  
don't hesitate okay?"

George nodded and left the flat without another word. Oliver  
didn't know if he would ever see his friend again.

Every night Oliver searched the wizarding world of Great  
Britain in all the pubs and taverns in search of George,  
hoping to be able to just be there for his friend when he fell  
again. He search every night for nearly three weeks, and  
found no sign of George. He was so sure that George was gone,  
disappeared; not wanting to be found. He had nearly given up  
hope of ever seeing his friend again.

A month had passed and not a word from George. Oliver sat at  
home waiting and hoping that George was somehow still alive.  
At midnight Oliver finally gave into sleep sitting on the sofa  
in his sitting room, when a loud pounding startled him. It  
was not what he was expecting to hear.

He stood slowly from his seated position, drew his wand and  
cautiously made his way to the door. When he opened it, it  
was the last person he expected, but the one he had been  
hoping to see for the last month. George looked worse than he  
had the first time he had seen him. His clothes were slightly  
more tattered and torn. His face and hand were covered in  
layers of dirt and dried blood. His eyes were blood shot and  
rimmed red from either crying or lack of sleep and he was a  
lot thinner than he had been.

"Oliver, please help me?" was all George said before he passed  
out on the floor of Oliver's doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver gathered George into his arm only to aware at just how much weight George had lost in the span of a few weeks. Very gently Oliver laid him down on the bed. He was sure that George had passed out from shear exhaustion and very carefully started to remove the torn clothing from his body. After he had taken off all of George's outer clothing Oliver summoned a large bowl and several clothes. He filled the bowl with water and warmed the water within. He picked up a cloth and wet it, than brought it gently to George's face and carefully cleaned all the dirt and dried blood; looking for any wounds. George did not stir. Oliver continued to clean his friend and found that the only wounds that he could see were scratches and deep bruising. Finally, he carefully cleaned his long red hair. He treated the wound and bruising with healing potions and creams. He dressed George in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a Puddlemere United T-shirt and pulled the covers over him to keep him warm.

He left the room to let George rest, knowing that he would be out for awhile. It was late and Oliver was tired as well. He placed an alert on the bedroom and lay down on the couch to get some sleep himself. Sleep eluded him at first, in his mind Oliver kept think of all the things that could have happened to George. He hoped that George would want his help and if he could help him. Oliver knew that he could not cal anyone for help, George would only run again. He did not want to see George disappear again; he would have to wait till George woke to determine what state of mind George was in and try to help his friend. Eventually, Oliver fell into a restless sleep.

Oliver woke after only a few hours of sleep, but he just could not get relief from resting. He stood up from the couch and on his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day; he stopped to check on George. George had curled himself into a tight ball clutching one of Oliver's pillows to his chest. Making sure that George was alright and not in any distress, Oliver continued through to the bathroom to start his morning rituals. He knew that it would be a long time yet till George woke, he had seen it in his eyes that it had been a long time since George had a restful nights sleep in a bed.

Oliver spent most of the day sitting beside the bed reading or simply watching George sleep. He only left his side to eat and use the bathroom. A few times he climbed into the bed when George was facing a nightmare, to soothe him and lull him back to sleep.

Oliver did not realize how late it had gotten or that he had nodded off to sleep in the chair beside the bed, but he had been jerked awake. At first he could not discern what had woken him up and why he was in the chair and not his bed, but he soon remembered at the sight of George sitting up in the bed.

"Oliver" the voice was so soft and horse that Oliver had almost missed it.

"I'm here George," Oliver replied and moved to sit on the bed next to his friend. As soon as Oliver sat down, George leaned into his chest and cried. Oliver wrapped his arms around his friend and held onto him tightly. "I'll take care of you if you'll let me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what" Oliver said as he help on a rocket George.

"Promise?"

"I promise, George. I promise."

"Will you stay in bed with me; I don't want to be alone."

"Yes, whatever you need, I'm here for you." Oliver laid down pulling George tight to him, George clutching onto him as if he let go, he wouldn't exist. Oliver was something real for him, and he did not want to lose what felt real.

"Shh, honey, it's going to be okay. I will protect you, please close your eyes and try to get some more sleep. I stay right here the whole night, watching over you and protecting you. I will never leave you. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. I will keep you safe."

Eventually, George closed his eyes and Oliver felt his breathing become softer and deeper and he knew that George had fallen asleep. Whatever, George had been through; Oliver hopes that George will trust him enough to open up his heart and soul to him so that he can help. He meant everything he told George, he would always be there for his friend to help and protect him, to try to keep him safe.

Oliver felt the heaviness of sleep and he too couldn't keep his eyes open, though he wanted to watch George sleep all night. Oliver fell into a deeper sleep than the night before holding on to George for fear that he wouldn't be there in the morning when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

George woke up the next morning, unaware of where he was, how he got there, and who he was currently tangled up with. This was not the first morning he had woken up in this position. He pulled away in disgust with himself and curled in a tight ball at the far end of the bed. His eyes were shut tight and he was hoping that the other man didn't want anything else from him.

"George," a voice called out, a voice that George recognized. "George, it's me, Oliver. Will you look at me; I won't touch you if that's what you want." George didn't turn, but he felt the other side of the bed move and knew that Oliver had stood up from the bed. George felt the tears stream down his face. What had he done, he thought, out of desperation I came here and did what with Oliver.

"Nothing happened, George, I only held you to calm you from a nightmare. You wanted me to stay with you, so I did. Nothing else happened I can promise you that," said Oliver seemingly to read George's mind.

"George, I don't know what has happened to you, but I just want to help you, if you'll let me. I won't call your family unless you want me to and I would hope that you stay here with me," Oliver continued when he did not get a response from George.

George turned to face Oliver and sat up with his back facing the wall. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed.

"How long have I been here?" asked George hoarsely.

"Two days, mostly asleep. I cleaned you up the first day and put your clothes over on the chair in the corner, I didn't throw anything away. If you want a shower there are extra clothes in my closet and a towel and cloth in the loo. I'm going to make something to eat, it's still a little early, but you must be hungry. I'm not sure when the last meal you had." With that Oliver turned and left the room.

George stood from the bed and stumbled a little, but eventually made it over to where his clothes were. It didn't matter what happened to the clothes, but he dug through the pockets until he found the two things he treasured the most; the gold coin that was used to summon the DA and the last thing that Fred ever gave him. Though it was only meant as a joke, George treasured above anything; a miniature version of his ear cast in gold, the one he lost rescuing Harry. Fred meant to help relieve George and thought that it was funny to have an extra ear on him just in case he needed help hearing. He gathered up his two treasures, grabbed some clothes from Oliver's closet and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

George got undressed, very aware of how thin he had gotten and how long his hair had gotten. He was also aware of all the bruising and cuts all over his body and face. Some he knew how he a received those bruises and cuts, others he had no idea. The warm water ran over his skin, the first warm shower he had had in a long time. The last shower he had was an ice cold shower he was told to take after a particularly bad night with another man. It had been a cold night and after that ice cold shower, he wasn't sure how he survived the night. He knew that he wouldn't be spending anymore nights on the street anymore. Oliver was willing to let him stay, he said he wanted to help, but he was sure there was going to be some sort of payment he was going to have to give Oliver. Everything came at a cost, nothing was done for free or out of the kindness of anyone's heart.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed under the warm water, as it relaxed his tense muscles and cleaned the dirty feeling away, but as he left the shower his skin was red from the hot water. George dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt and he pulled a jumper on over top. The jumper reminded him of home, but he knew that if he ever went back he would only disappoint his family. When he was finished, he put his only possessions into his right pocket and walked out to the kitchen.

Oliver had placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table with a cup of tea and pumpkin juice. George sat down at the table, but didn't touch the food.

"That's all for you George, I had mine while you were in the shower. I didn't know how you liked your eggs, so I just scrambled them." George nodded and took a mouthful of eggs.

"Thank you, I'll repay you whenever I get the chance. I'm still healing so it may take a few days, but I will repay you for letting me stay here. Just please don't make me go back out on the streets. I don't think I could survive another night.

"George, you don't have to repay me, I don't want anything, but knowing that your okay. I don't like the fact that you're living on the streets, doing Merlin knows what for money. I just want to see you healed and healthy. You can stay here for as long as you want, even after I go back to playing Quiditch. This is your home know for as long as you wish, no strings."

George nodded and looked to the table and his food, "Thank you" he said quietly.

Oliver looked over at him with a sad smile, though George had his eyes on the table and missed the look


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oliver and George lived together in almost complete silence for several days after that first morning. Oliver was giving George his space and waiting until George was ready to speak to him. He had George exactly where he wanted him and he wasn't about to scare him away to lose him forever on the streets. George didn't want to leave and was glad for the silence. He really had no desire to leave the apartment and he had no desire to live out there among the squalor. He was definitely not ready to face the ghosts of his past either. George knew that he still had most of his and Fred's money in their vault and an apartment ready for him above their joke shop if he ever wanted to go back. He even knows that anyone in his family would be willing to take him in, if only they knew where he was. At least they knew he wasn't dead, that damn clock would have told them so, but it wouldn't exactly tell his family where he was, he wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if he would ever be ready for that. George was grateful for Oliver; Oliver so far had kept all his promises. He really didn't understand why though.

Nearly a week of silence, Oliver and George were sitting together in the living room, both reading. Well neither really reading, but both sneaking glances at the other when they felt that the other wasn't looking. Oliver finally broke the silence.

"Does it hurt?" he asked looking into George's eyes?

George nearly panicked what could he possibly mean by that, he thought. "Does what hurt?" he asked in return.

"Your missing ear. Would you mind me asking how you lost it?" asked Oliver.

"No it doesn't hurt and no I don't mind telling you. It really isn't a secret. About a year before the final battle, a bunch of us set out to spring Harry from his muggle aunt and uncles house. We all made it there, but not all of us made it out unscathed or alive. Half of us took polyjuice potion to become Harry Potter look-a-likes and I was one of them," he took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know at the time that Snape was on our side and he was just trying to protect us and still look the part of a death eater. But he was the one the cursed my ear. At the time I was so angry and I guess I still am a bit. But, I guess I should feel lucky that I'm alive."

"I'm glad you are, George," replied Oliver.

George continued speaking as if he didn't hear Oliver say anything, "There is nothing that can be done for it, it was a dark curse. It's just an awful reminder of what war can do to people."

Without saying anything Oliver leaned closer and tenderly placed his hand on George's face over his missing ear. George closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It had been a long time since someone touched him this lovingly. But, it only lasted a moment before George realized where he was and what he was doing and pulled away. It was a sign of weakness and George did not want to appear weak in front of Oliver again.

Oliver watched George as he first leaned into the touch and had a small smile on his face and than he saw the look of pain and confusion cross his face as he opened his eyes and pulled away. George looked away from Oliver. What just happened there, thought Oliver, what was that one moment all about. Oliver's heart skipped a beat in that one intimate moment he had with George, something that had never happened to him before. But that moment was gone. Oliver tried to engage George in conversation again, but eventually George just got up and shut himself in the bedroom.

George sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his knees to his chest, silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Letting Oliver into his heart was not part of the plan. The plan was to take advantage of Oliver's hospitality for as long as possible, hopefully to never leave again. He knows that part of the plan was wishful thinking, but he really did not want to leave and live on the streets again. He did not want to be subject to getting money anyway he could. Oliver was different; he was kind and warm and seemed to really care about George. He wasn't about to hurt his chance of a place to stay by opening his heart to Oliver. He just couldn't, it wasn't part of the plan and there was only so long that he could avoid him. It was a small apartment and Oliver hadn't left much since he moved into the flat. What exactly was he going to do? He would just have to wait and see what Oliver was going to do next. It didn't take long for George to cry himself into a fitful sleep.

Oliver camped out on the sofa again, just like he had every night since George's arrival in his home. He had set up alarms in his room to alert him of any changes to George throughout the night. He still wasn't convinced that George wouldn't leave in the middle of the night and he wasn't sure of what nightmares throughout the night George might suffer either. He just wanted to be there for his friend. He did not want to see George hurt again.

Not long after he had settled himself in for the night, Oliver heard the alert going off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

George was crying out in pain and thrashing in the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets. Tears were streaking down Georges face and yet he refused to wake.

"George, baby, please wake up. It's Oliver, I'm here to help you. Please, just open your eyes. It'll all be over if you just open your eyes, I promise." It took a little more coaxing, but George eventually opened his tear streaked eyes.

"Ollie, it really happened didn't it?"

Oliver smiled inwardly at the little endearment, "What really happened, love"

"Fred, the war, all the horrible things I let happen to me since." Oliver nodded though he didn't know all that had happened to George after the final battle. He would wait until George was ready to tell him, before he asked any questions. Whatever horrible things that had happened to George, were still too painful and heard for George to say. But whenever he was ready Oliver would be there to listen.

"Yes, love, but none of the horrible things have to happen again and I can help you heal, if you'll let me in."

George nodded, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Oliver nodded and stood to go towards the chair next to the bed, but George grabbed his arm to stop him and tugged him back towards the bed.

"No, will you stay with me in the bed." George patted the bed next to him with sexiest look he could muster to try lure Oliver into bed with him. Oliver didn't catch the look George had given him, because of the darkness of the room, but he joined George nonetheless.

George immediately took over the situation and pulled Oliver to him in a passionate, needy kiss. Oliver pulled back nearly as soon as it happened. George began to take off his clothes to try to prove to George that he was ready for this, but Oliver stopped him before he got very far. George looked dejected and nearly shut himself off from Oliver again.

"George, love, this is not right. We shouldn't be doing this right now. You're in pain and this is not the answer." George looked on with hurt and turned away and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"George," Oliver reached out and rested his hand on the shaking shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I care about you deeply and I want to take things slow with you and not screw up; which I might have already." George turned to look at Oliver, but he didn't say anything.

"George, I just don't want to see you hurt anymore and I do not want to be the one to hurt you. Please don't hate me because I want to take things slow with you." Oliver placed his hand on George's cheek and brushed his thumb across to wipe away the tears.

"Ollie, I'm scared, that if I don't do anything for you, that you'll chuck me out and I won't have anywhere to go. No one wants me and it's hard to believe that you want me here just because you care."

"George, I do care and that's why I want you here, simply to take care of you and to help you heal. I do want you, but I want you to heal and then we can move forward. I would never chuck you out, because you have not given me anything in return. I am doing this because I'm scared that I will lose you too. I can't go through anymore loss in my life. Your life means too much to me to give up on you now."

George rolled over on his side facing Oliver and buried himself into Oliver's chest. In a matter of minutes he had fallen asleep wrapped in a pair of warm, protective arms. Oliver sat up all night with George to protect him from further nightmares. George cried out in his sleep a few times, each time calling for Oliver and each time Oliver gently soothed him with soft reassurances that he was still with him and that he wasn't going to leave him. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Oliver finally fell asleep himself; comforted in the knowledge that George got a good nights rest.

George woke the next morning feeling better, much better than he had felt in nearly a year. He watched Oliver sleep for a few minutes and he found that there was more to this man than he had thought and more to this friendship than either of them were ready for. He wanted to make it up to Oliver for letting him stay, so he gently left the comfort of those arms that had held him all night and padded softly out of the room.

In the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and various cabinets in hopes of making Oliver a full English breakfast, but found only the items to make porridge, toast, and tea. Well, years living with Molly Weasley had at least taught him enough to make that and he set about preparing breakfast in bed for his Ollie.


End file.
